


When The Devil Called My Name

by JOONSLIT



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fluff and Angst, M/M, beomjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOONSLIT/pseuds/JOONSLIT
Summary: "If loving you is a sin, then it's a beautiful sin indeed."In which Choi Beomgyu, a self-proclaimed angel, encountered a drop dead gorgeous bachelor named Choi Yeonjun. Little did Beongyu know, Yeonjun was a fallen angel and is now the ruler of Mountbatten; a forbidden place on Earth wherein demons, vampires, and witches live.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 8





	When The Devil Called My Name

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! ugh i've been planning on writing this here on ao3 but i didn't have the time to do so. classes are suspended for a month so maybe this is what im gonna do for the rest of the remaining days. also please i do not participate in any diabolic cult. u know, just for the reassurance.
> 
> good luck and enjoy :)
> 
> also p.s. english is not my first language so pls bare with me

The cold season came to a fast. It's already the mid of August and it's hard for Beomgyu to travel in this kind of weather. The sound of thunderclap and the downpour might be a bit relaxing for Beomgyu's state of mind, but if you think it deeper, it's hard for him to travel back and forth from his dorm to the university at España. Then vice-versa. 

He hates the puddle of mud on the streets, the everyday rush hour, and the noisy sirens coming from the buses that encourages the people to hop in for a ride. Beomgyu impatiently waited at the bus station while plugging his earphones to his phone. He had no choice but to wait for another bus that isn't crowded and obviously doesn't smell like Lay's sour cream onion.

While waiting for the bus, a call from his hyung broke the silence. It was his roommate whom he calls him 'hyung' because he's already in 2nd year of college. 

"Now what, squidward?" Beomgyu rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

"You might wanna get your ass back here immediately. Lolita needs the money right now, and I don't have it. It's still not my payday today." Jungkook, on the other line, massaged his temples out of frustration.

"Tell her to suck on some dick." 

"Beomgyu, shut your filthy mouth. I don't have time to argue right now. You need to get home already. ASAP!" 

Beomgyu almost forgot the date. It's already the second week of the month and they need to pay rent to their landlord, Lolita. 

"Unless if you come pick me up here at the bus station." 

"Can't you take the train? C'mon man, I need you here right now." Jungkook whined desperately on the line.

"Ew. This is why I hate you, hyung." 

"Yes, I love you too. Now, get your ass here right now or i'll cut your dick off when you sleep." 

Beomgyu pressed the end call and slide his phone back to his pocket. He has no choice but to take the train, which by the way is probably 20 years old and maybe by any minute it will cause a commotion to the passengers because of the sudden stop in the midst of the railway.

He shook his head while waiting in line to get in the train. He hates the rush hour so much. Too bad, he has to live with it everyday.


End file.
